In a World of Muggles, Wizards, & Squids: Het Ship
by Hannibal the Animal
Summary: 100 word challanges of all the het ships in the HP universe, canon and fanon
1. Aurora Borealis

**Aurora Borealis**

**Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom**

* * *

She normally saved them for The Boy but the sandy-haired man deserved one she thought.

His lips brushed across her cheek and like an explosion, the room filled with bright, celestial colours, surrounding them in a supernova of beauty.

"It's like magic," he whispered and she nodded.

Her hand slipped one of the folded candy wrappers into his and he smiled.

The blond man with the bright teeth complained about the display of colour now in the room, but she ignored him.

"Frank! Alice! What have I told you about kissing?" cried Starched Aproned Healer.

"I'm in love," Alice replied.


	2. Black Dreamer

**SHIP:** Black Dreamer

**Pairing: Luna Lovegood/ Tom Riddle**

Luna picked up the curious diary and opened it. Black ink dripped off the pages like oil onto the floor a pool at her feet. The ink stirred and formed into a handsome young man only a few years older than her. He stood up slowly and opened his eyes, which were red. He looked at her and smiled.

"And who might you be?" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Luna. And you're Tom Riddle?"

"Correct. A Ravenclaw, how fortunate."

"You're very handsome," she confessed.

His smile broadened and he leered.

"Luna, have you ever seen a basilisk?"


	3. Belladonna

**Belladonna**

Title: "Bellatrix like Belladonna"

_Note: the authors created the name of this ship_

* * *

"You're just like your father.

It was all he had wanted to hear. Bellatrix said it like a lover, their own private secret. He had become obsessed when he first saw her face. She had been beautiful once, poisonous. In his first year, he had found photos of her wicked smile, her beckoning finger. In his fourth year, he tore her night after night because they both liked it.

For one brief second her fingers cupped his face.

"You're just like Frank."

His hand met hers. The black drapes swirled, lifted, swallowed her whole. He imagined she tasted like belladonna.


	4. Gin & Tonic

**SHIP: **Gin & Tonic

**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley/ Tom Riddle

* * *

_Ginny_, he wrote back, _I think you're very special. Maybe one day I'll escape this diary and you and I could be together. Would you like that?_

_Oh, very much, Tom!_ She scrawled quickly. _How could I ever like Harry when I have you?_

_Oh, Ginny, I'll make you my queen and together we will rule the wizarding world! A beautiful, pure empire._

_It sounds lovely, Tom,_ she replied.

Ginny smiled and brushed the tip of the quill across her lips.

_Now, do you know where the chickens roost?_

_Yes._

_Good. I need to ask of you a favour …_


	5. Black Potions

**SHIP: **Black Potions

**Pairing:** _Severus/Bellatrix  _

* * *

Severus though she smelled of death, of decay from the inside out and he tried to hold his breath as her hot, shrivled lapped at him. She was supposed to be a reward, but this was something he could have passed on. Her eyes were sunken and her skin sallow, a corpse with an evil soul. He secretly enhanced himself so that it would be over sooner, but even this was taking to long. How he wished to kill her—

"Watch your teeth!" he snarled.

She grinned wickedly and pulled her mouth away momentarily.

"Tell our master, "Thank You." "


	6. Cinnamon

**Ship: **Cinnamon

**Pairing:** Molly/Neville  

* * *

His hands roamed wearily across the rubicund flesh, smelling the thick red hair. The war had been over for a long time and too many had been lost, including his parents. Everything was cold and broken, both buildings and bodies. But this thick figure was safe and maternal, wrapping him up in heavy arms, letting him forget. He had wanted to return the favour and it led them to this, partially naked and willing to accept love in any form.

"What shall I call you?" he murmured and she smiled, her calloused hand cupping his cheek.

"Just call me Mum."


	7. Ewww

**Ship:** Ewww

**Pairing:** Peter/Lily  

* * *

He stood next to Remus at the end, a groomsman with a perfect view of her. Lily was so beautiful in her startling white wedding robes, her stunning red hair and brilliant green eyes outshining everything in the church. That ponce James was grinning like an idiot, obviously not understanding what he had before him. No, Lily had never been fond of Peter, repulsed by his unrefined appearance: just the boy who turned into a rat and had a nasty habit of sweating. He lowered his eyes as the couple took their vows and wondered where the Dark Lord was.


	8. Unbreakable

**Ship:** Unbreakable

**Pairing:** Severus/Narcissa  

* * *

There was something about Severus that Narcissa found charming. Obviously it wasn't his looks, nor his social-standing, and she doubted it was his education. Perhaps it was the loyalty to her family. He was here tonight and she felt like a schoolgirl.

She watched him from behind a pillar as he talked to her husband. Snape turned towards her and for a second their eyes met. Narcissa retreated and pressed her back against the stone, beaming. She figured out what it was, something so obvious, something so uniquely his. She felt the heat rise.

Severus Snape was sneering at her.


End file.
